


Just Kiss!

by wisepuma23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO dynamics, Destiel Fluff, M/M, alpha!cas, not really - Freeform, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisepuma23/pseuds/wisepuma23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's about had it with his brother's blind denial of feelings for Cas, and he's not gonna to let it happen into the New Year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Kiss!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firefly124](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/gifts).



> I really hope that you like it!

They were all gathered around the TV set in their bunker, watching some good ol’ Christmas specials. Castiel was an angel again, however he made the decision to move into the bunker and live as a human with the Winchesters. To say the least, Heaven wasn’t pleased, however he told the angels to “fuck off” and so they did. Sam was squished between the two on the couch, and he had the feeling he made a grave tactical error in doing so.

Mainly because he could feel the annoyed glares whenever his huge head seemed to get between their profound bond stare downs. It was extremely uncomfortable and Sam was contemplating some lame excuse to sit on the floor or hell, even leave the room altogether.

“You gotta kiss under the mistletoe!” a voice rang from the television set, the sentence ringing in his head.

Or, Sam came up with a better idea than sitting on the floor or leaving the room, he was gonna solve this problem. He looked between the two of them and wondered briefly if Angels had Alphas, Betas, and Omega dynamics, but it was probably for the best that they didn’t. Sam was a Beta, however he wasn’t completely sure that Dean was an Alpha or Beta since he kept his sex life under wraps. It would be extremely awkward if Cas and Dean weren’t compatible for whatever reason, which seems so absurd since the two were obviously perfect for each other.

Time for a subtle question!

“Hey, Cas, I was wondering if Angels of the Lord had the same hierarchy like us humans do. I’m curious since you never told us.” Sam asked innocently, ignoring the downright glare from Dean.

“Hierarchy? I don’t believe that humans have cupid, seraph, and archangel hierarchy statuses, do you mean?” Castiel answered confused with that trademark squint of his.

“Then just forget it then, Cas, Sam is just being a nosy little geek, that’s all.” Dean butted in, and gestured back to the TV in a dismissal.

“No, I meant Alpha, Beta, Omega dynamics, I know you all have brothers and sisters but isn’t humans the same technically?” Sam asked again stubbornly.

Castiel seemed to think for a few moments, probably making sure to word his next thoughts out carefully. Oh god, what if Sam asked something super personal and Castiel is gonna get offended and he’s gonna get smited. He sincerely hoped that he wouldn’t get smited, even though it was for a good cause.

“Angels aren’t as _crude_ and separated as prominently in human societies based on biological roles, however we do have something like that. I believe that the social and biological roles in the Heavenly Host is vast more different, and our ‘Omegas’ don’t reproduce offspring as often as you humans do. In fact, Raphael was an Omega, and Raphael was one of the most feared and respected Angels even though she never sired offspring.” Castiel explained, enunciating each word with precision.

“So, what are you then?” Dean asked quietly, startlingly the two of them.

“I suppose in your terms, I’m an Alpha.” Castiel said calmly, switching his attention back to the television, a clear dismissal of any. Sam and Castiel both ignored the sharp suck of breath from Dean, too lost in their own worlds to notice.

“Well, I’m bored sitting here watching this movie for the hundredth time, so I’m go listen to music in my room.” Dean stood up and left his warm beer on the coffee table, leaving the room without a word.

Dean walked back to his room, trying sorely not to think of _Alpha_ and Cas in the same sentence but it was getting harder with each second. Oh fuck, he thought of ‘hard’, Dean walked faster to his room. No, start thinking of Dad naked, hell, even _Bobby_ naked. He finally broke into a run at the last stretch towards his room in the bunker. Fuck, he could feel the hormones stirring inside of him as he shut the door behind him. Loudly.

Dean was an Omega, a fact that never failed to make him go cold. He presented as a late bloomer and Dad wasn’t pleased in the least. However, Dad made a compromise with Dean as long he kept his trap shut from Sam about his status, then he won’t just dump Dean on the streets to fend for himself. It was pretty much common sense that Omegas were fucking useless on things outside the house, or at least according to his Dad, so he kept mum. So Dean has been taking both heat and scent suppressants and resolved to himself that his secret was to be taken to his grave.

He slid down the wall, and let out a large breath as he finally felt his hormones being subdued by his suppressants. Not a single person knew after Dad died, not even Sam, but then everything changed when Castiel stormed into his life. He remembered on a day that he forgot to take his suppressants and that they were too low on money for Dean to buy more. He was considering taking the five finger discount route when Cas showed up wordlessly with a large package full of them. Dean knew it was too soon for his scent to be obvious, but then again, the angel had re-built him from the ground up. Dean’s eyes shone with silent gratitude and thanks as he took the bag.

Dean hit the door with a soft bang with his head, he didn’t even realize that Cas was an Alpha. Did Angels take meds too? He wasn’t sure since it could be the same reason why humans couldn’t see his wings either.

“Dean? Are you there, it seems that I’ve upset you.” Castiel said softly through the closed door.

“Yeah, I’m upset.” Dean said simply, his hormones fully gone now leaving only yawning yearning gap in it’s place.

“May I come in, or will you come out?” Castiel asked patiently. Dean mulled the question over and looked at his haphazard bed, being in the same room with an Alpha, alone, Dad will roll in grave if he could. He sighed, and answered that he’ll come out to talk instead. Dean stands up and opens the door, standing in the doorway instead of closing it behind him.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Dean says without thinking, and he immediately want to grab the words in the air and shove them back into his throat. Cas didn’t seem to register the subtle body warning signals from Dean and steam rolled into his room. He looked at the different weapons adorning the walls and the two pillows on his messy bed.

“I didn’t want to force anything on you, Dean. Omegas in Heaven are very different from Omegas here, and I wasn’t sure if I should use the asinine rituals that you humans came up on courting them with was worth knowing. You were just, _Dean_ , and I didn’t want that to change.” Cas answered honestly.

“What.” Dean said in shock, not expecting the raw answer at all.

“If you’d like, we can go back to Sam and finish watching that movie. He insists that you come watch it with him.” Castiel told him in a full 180 that made his head spin, and his confusion only worsened when Cas took him gently by the forearm to guide him back to the hallway. Dean finally shook out his stupor and took his arm out of Cas’ hold with a small burst of reluctance. They finally make it back to the bunker’s TV room when Sam suddenly lumbers into view, blocking their entrance into the room.

“Look up.” Sam said as he snickered as he pointed upwards at the door frame above. Dean cursed as Castiel’s head tilted in confusion as they both saw a taped batch of mistletoe hanging over their heads.

“Now, you gotta kiss! It’s the tradition, man.” Sam said excitedly. Dean and Cas stared at each other for a long minute, emotions flitting across their faces.

“Cas, you don’t have--”

“Dean, if you’re uncomfortable, then---”

“JUST KISS AND GET IT OVER WITH!” Sam screamed as he threw his hands up in the air exasperatedly. He stomped away and plopped down on the sofa with an angry huff of hissed air. Dean looked shyly at Castiel, who had a similar tint to his cheeks, and Sam’s advice was usually sound. So fuck it. Dean leaned in and gave a small chaste kiss to Castiel’s own plump lips. Cas blinked rapidly in surprise, his fingers darting up to trace his lips to chase the lingering feel of another.

“Happy New Year, _Alpha_.” Dean said so softly so that Sam wouldn’t hear. Cas frowned and said “You don’t have to call me that, Dean.”

“I know.”

“But--”

“Did you guys kiss already?” Sam piped up as he craned his head around to look at them from the couch.

“Yeah, we made out so passionately that would put Nicholas Sparks’ books to _shame._ ” Dean deflected with a biting sarcastic remark as he lazily sat on the couch too. Sam rolled his eyes in annoyance but dropped the matter to Dean’s smugness. Castiel sat on the couch as well, sitting next to Dean close enough that their legs touched just barely.

“Now that I’ve thought about it, aren’t you an Alpha too? Sorry, if I made you guys uncomfortable.” Sam said nonchalantly, not noticing the flinch from Dean, Cas wanted badly to lay a hand of comfort but he didn’t want to push his boundaries. His mind switched between hundreds of responses on the touchy subject that wouldn’t upset Sam or Dean, or both, until finally he decided on an appropriate response.

“You know what they say about assuming, Sam, it makes an ass out of you and me.” Castiel said proudly, he leans back into the couch, happy that he was able to deal with that without a blow up of some kind.

“What?!” Dean and Sam answer in unison, staring at Cas in total surprise and shock. Maybe Cas was wrong to be proud so soon.

“It isn’t my place to tell.” Castiel answered stubbornly, staring straight at Dean as he said so. Dean looked away sheepishly, already knowing Cas was about to say next.

“Your father has been dead for nearly a decade, and there has been much progress since then, I’m sure that Sam wouldn’t mind.” Cas reassured him with a soft smile, he was absolutely _nothing_ like a typical knothead and it made Dean’s heart melt with warmth. Besides, Dean was too afraid to stop taking the meds, he had heard of True Mates. What if the meds have stopped him from sniffing out his mate and now he was doomed to live his life alone?

“Dean.” Cas warned him a low voice, the kind that meant Dean was freaking out over nothing.

“Stop reading my mind, Cas!” Dean scolded him.

“What’s going on, guys? What aren’t you telling me?” Sam asked in a serious and concerned tone.

“I’m an Omega, ever since I was seventeen, and I’ve been hiding it forever.” Dean confessed, and he felt like a huge burden has been lifted from his chest.

“Oh.”

“What?” Dean said immediately on the defensive.

“Well, this means that Cas is gonna be your future baby daddy, right?” Sam joked with mirth twinkling in his eyes.

“WHAT!” Dean screeched.

“Your brother is right, Sam.” Castiel said in deadpan, “I would rather not jinx it and ruin it.” Sam curled into himself in belly aching laughter that sent him to the point of tears. Dean pretended to scowl in anger but the crinkles around his eyes said otherwise. The new year had a very good start this year, and Dean was grateful.  

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
